Rewind
by altoclefislife
Summary: When Torchwood fixes the Dimension Cannon, Rose is eager to return to her world to rejoin the Doctor. However, will she be able to get past the, well, past? (A "Doomsday Fix-it. Contains "Doomsday" spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1

**Rewind Prologue**

 _ **A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome "Rewind"! This song was inspired by the Rascal Flatts song, named "Rewind". I don't really listen to much of Rascal Flatts, however, this was one of the few that managed to find its way into my music brain. It's also inspired by the Doctor Who episode, "Heaven Sent". Well, let's see how the prologue goes!**_

"You figured it out?"

"Yes, Rose. We figured a cannon out."

Rose beamed. "Thanks, Jake!"

"But we haven't tested it yet."

Rose's smile faultered. "Can you find something to test it with?"

Jake shook his head. "No. But, you see, we know it works. We just don't know where you'll end up."

"So, it will work, but I might not end up where I need to be."

"Basically, yeah."

Rose ran over to the large cannon in the white garage-like room. She looked at Jake.

"Power it up."

"But..."

"Doctor, I'm coming. I'm keeping my promise. Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewind**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _A/N: This chapter basically is reliving "Doomsday", but it's vital to the story. Sorry if I make you cry. But, just wanted to say that any bold letters means the Torchwood computer is giving information on lever status. Other than this, of course!_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who..._**

Jake fired the dimension cannon with haste. What Rose expected wasn't at all what she wanted to happen.

Rose felt like she was being thrust from the cannon, and into a spiral of nausea. She closed her eyes, but, she soon felt a powerful wind on her face and she was wearing the blue sweater she had worn on the day she "died."

Wait...

"Press the red button." The Doctor told her.

Rose pushed the button.

 _One._

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us, but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in void stuff. Are you ready?"

 _Two._

"So are they." Rose said.

A group of Daleks became visible from Hartman's office window.

"Let's do it."

 **Online.**

 _Three._

Rose looped her arm around her clamp. Daleks were being thrown into the void like rag dolls.

Rose smiled slightly as more Daleks flew into the void. The Doctor looked at her and smiled too.

Then the lever sparked.

The Doctor gave Rose a concerned look.

 **Offline.**

"Hold on!"

 _Four._

Rose reached out to the lever.

The Doctor looked back into the void and back at Rose with the same concerned look.

Rose let go and ended up on the lever.

The Doctor's eyes went wide as Rose tried to move the lever back to it online position. His face grew more concerned and worried.

"I've got to get it upright."

 **Online and locked.**

"Rose, hold on!" The Doctor reached his hand out to his doomed companion to no avail.

Rose held on to the lever, as if her life depended on it.

And in fact, it did.

"Hold on!"

Rose found her position on the lever change as the void wind grew stronger. The Doctor reached out again.

"No!"

Rose couldn't hold on any longer and found herself being thrusted back into the void. As she let go, she screamed.

The few seconds she was actually in danger of entering the void were antagonizing, even though she was reliving everything.

Then, Pete appeared and caught his daughter from another universe, where she was previously a dog.

 **Systems Closed.**

"Take me back! Take me back!" Rose yelled as she pounded on the wall that joined two universes that were completely different, yet the same.

"Take me back!"

Pete, Jackie and Mickey watched as Rose cried hysterically over the loss of her companion.

Pete took the dimension cannon he had on off and looked at it.

"It's stopped working." He said.

"He did it. He closed the breach."

Rose didn't know how she would or could ever stop crying. The Doctor was who she loved. It just didn't seem possible.

They were soulmates.

Rose felt something.

She lifted her head off the wall and tought for a moment.

" _Doctor?"_

She then put her head back on the wall, and placed her hand where she hoped that his hand was also.

It was as if they had a mental connection.

Tears streamed down her face as she just stayed there, waiting.

Wondering.

Wanting.

Watching.

Her hand slid off the wall after she figured that the Doctor had removed his. Her head remained pressed against the wall, as if she hoped that she could break the wall and the Doctor would stand there, absolutely astounded that Rose was back.

Rose moved her head slightly as more tears fell.

She then leaned against the wall, facing Mickey, Jackie and Pete.

They all looked solemm as they watched a heartbroken Rose cry over what she just lost.

Otherwise known as, the last few years of her life.

They grabbed each other's hands.

Rose couldn't seem to leave the wall that now separated her past and her future.

Then, she turned and walked to her family, and Mickey.

 ** _Several Nights Later..._**

 _Rose..._

"Last night, I had a dream."

 _Rose..._

"I heard a voice, and it was calling my name."

 _Rose..._

"I told mum and dad and Mickey. Anyone else would think I was mad, but not those three. They believed it, because they had met the Doctor. So they listened to the dream."

"And that night, we packed up. Got into dad's old jeep, and we left."

"Just like the dream said."

"Rose!"

Rose Tyler opened her eyes to see Jake standing over her. Jake offered her a hand to help her back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "What happened?"

Rose dusted her jacket off. "I-I'm not sure." She said. "I think I jusst relived the last few days of the year that never was."

Jake groaned. "I told you the cannon was unstable! Why did you do this?"

"Jake, I miss him." Rose said, her voice breaking slightly. "I miss life with the Doctor. There has to be a way!"

Jake shook his head. "Rose, the only way we can do this is to run more tests. For all we know they could outlast your lifetime."

"But, maybe we can-"

"No, Rose, I'm sorry, but you're stuck here." Jake said. "Besides, you're dead back home. What would happen if you went back? For all we know, you could destroy the universe."

Then, a sound Rose had been craving to hear began to emit from outside.

 _Vworp,_

 _Vworp,_

 _Vworp._

She ran.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong? Rose?" Jake followed her.

Soon, they were back on the beach. Rose had taken one of the old army jeeps from the parking lot of Torchwood. Jake did the same and followed her.

Rose got out of the jeep and began to run towards a blue box. Jake parked close to her and watched her run to the box.

"Doctor!" She shouted. "Doctor!"

There he was, his brown spiky hair, his too-tight pinstriped brown suit and his white trainers. He smiled at Rose.

His Rose.

"Hi!" Rose said as she gave the Doctor a hug as she jumped into his arms.

"Hi!" He responed, accepting the hug, even though he had never been a hugger.

When they let go, the Doctor looked at Rose. "I shouldn't be here, but some cybermen were trying to enter through the rift, so I had to come here to stop it."

"Well? Do you think I can come along? And then, maybe back home?" Rose asked.

The Doctor bit his tounge. "I don't know, it could destroy the world as we know it..."

"Please, then we can go to Barcelona!" Rose said. "We need to take Mickey and mum back too!"

"They think you're dead-"

"I was lost and presumed dead." Rose said. "That doesn't mean I am dead."

"I can't." The Doctor said.

Rose sighed. "Well, at least tell me what you were going to say."

Then, suddenly, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." The Doctor said. "Let's get you home."

Rose beamed. "Mickey and mum, too?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sure, now, Miss Tyler, are you ready to be reintroduced to the universe?"

Rose beamed. "Always."

 ** _A/N: Well, orginially, I wanted this to be longer, but I think a prologue and this very long chapter will do._**

 ** _Did y'all like this?_**

 ** _This was my 20th story and thanks for reading,_**

 ** _~Alto_**


End file.
